HAUNTED
by saeruki
Summary: No one can escape their past, especially Sasuke. When Sasuke finally breaks free from Orochimaru and goes to bid Naruto a final farewell, can he help but stick to the shadows? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

HAUNTED

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

A/N: So this is my first fanfiction, I've been having so much fun reading them that I wanted to try writing one myself. This story is set 6 years after Sasuke leaves team 7. I know that Oro is supposed to use the soul transfer 3 years after Sasuke goes to him, however I wanted to set S and N's ages at around 19, so I deviated from the original story. Therefore, this story does not totally coincide with the manga, esp. with what starts happening around manga chap. 347 or so. Thanks and hope someone out there likes it!

CHAPTER ONE

Sasuke walked through the forest, calmly surveying his surroundings. The sun was rising in the sky, banishing the last echoes of night, and casting a steadily increasing glow throughout the woods. Birds were beginning to chirp and sing in the trees, welcoming the day, and Sasuke was grateful for the sound. It broke the silence that he had been traveling in all night, made him remember that he was not completely and utterly alone in the world.

Yesterday, he had finally left the lair of Orochimaru. Sasuke had taken Orochimaru's life a week ago when the snake Sannin attempted to transfer his soul into Sasuke's body. He would never forget the feeling that he had had at the moment the transfer was supposed to take place. He had known as soon as soon as the ritual began that it would be futile. He had felt his own strength as the creepy man had began to pour his soul into Sasuke's body, and knew that he would take Orochimaru's life. And he had. Afterwards, he calmly walked away and went to his room. Life had gone on as usual for a few days; after three years, Sasuke had began to feel at home in the dark rooms and long corridors of the stone fortress. He never knew what the subordinates did with the body, and he didn't care. For the most part, they left him alone, fearing he would take their lives as well. So the avenger lived in darkness and silence for six days, eating only enough to continue living, moving only enough to keep his muscles from atrophy . On the seventh day, he had been looking out the window when he had spotted a bright yellow bird flying through the sky. The sun had glinted off its feathers as it swooped and dived, and Sasuke felt something stirring in his chest as he watched. Like the pain of rewarming a frostbitten piece of flesh, Sasuke's heart began to ache as he watched the merry little yellow bird because it reminded him of Naruto. Then he had simply stood up and walked out of the place that he had inhabited for six years, taking nothing with him except the clothes on his back. He had walked for the remainder of the day and throughout the night at a steady pace with the memory of the cheery blond from Konoha in his mind.

Now, as dawn crept into the world, Sasuke felt life returning to his body and mind. He knew he was strong now. His defeat of Orochimaru had proved his power. He was finally ready to face his brother Itachi. Stepping over gnarled roots and plants wet with dew, his attention was drawn again to the birds overhead. The raven haired boy stopped for the first time in his journey, and gazed at the treetops as he contemplated his next move. Yes, he was now confident that he had the strength to attempt to fulfill his revenge. However, he had to acknowledge that there was still a good chance that he would die in the attempt to kill Itachi. Sasuke did not find the prospect of death unsettling; he had ceased to value his own life, and only lived for the chance to take his brother's. Yet, there was one person he longed to see before his time in this world ended. If he did die, he wanted Naruto to know that he had never forgotten him. He knew the blonde had cared for him in the past, even considered him his best friend. And to Sasuke, Naruto was much more then that; the blonde boy was like a ray of light in the avenger's lonely world, like a flame buried in a dark soul. Perhaps it was selfish but Sasuke wanted to see Naruto one last time before the end.

Sasuke still watched the birds in the trees as these thoughts raced through his mind. Despite all his longings, he was still undecided whether he should go to Naruto or not. He wanted to, but was it really fair after the way Sasuke had treated him, ridiculed him, and finally left him? Even though he had his reasons for this behavior, did he really even deserve to see his former teammate?

Then, a solitary yellow feather floated down from the treetops, catching the light as it made its way through the air to settle on the forest floor. Sasuke moved forward towards the small object, bending to pick it up. It was so soft. Sasuke imagined he was touching Naruto's hair as his fingers caressed the feather. This had to be a sign.

The Uchiha stood with a determined glint in his eyes. It was decided then. He'd go to him. Perhaps he'd only watch from afar to avoid hurting the blond again, but he would see him one last time. And maybe, if he succeeded in defeating his brother, he could return to Naruto again, but he wouldn't dwell on that thought for now. He'd see the person with whom he shared a bond that had never truly been broken, and then he'd continue to fulfill his destiny. Sasuke had realized in the years he had spent away from his birthplace that Naruto was also a part of his destiny; he had been destined from the beginning to know him, to be contradicted by him, and to love him. Therefore, it was only right that he bid him farewell, even if the blonde never knew it.

Sasuke's old smirk graced his lips for a moment. He'd be back in Konoha by nightfall.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

It was a typical summer day in Konoha. There clouds moved lazily through the sky as the villagers performed their daily rituals. Everyone was out enjoying the fair weather, except for one usually hyperactive ninja who was still fast asleep in his bed. Normally, Naruto would be up at the crack of dawn to attend to any missions he had been assigned, but he had been granted a respite from Tsunade earlier that week.

Several days ago, Naruto had been standing in the Hokage's office upon returning from a mission that had taken him nearly three weeks to complete. Tsunade had barely glanced down at the report that Naruto had handed her when her attention was drawn to the fatigue that was clearly outlined in the blond ninja's face and posture.

"Uzumaki, I'm taking you off missions for two weeks. You've been working nonstop since you became a Jounin 6 months ago. I can't have you dropping dead of exhaustion. Go home, get some sleep, and then spend some time enjoying yourself for the next two weeks. I'll let you know if anything important comes up."

Naruto merely smiled his gratitude before he trudged out the door.

So, four days after Naruto left Tsunade's office he was sleeping late. As he rolled over in his sleep, sunrays filtering through the window hit his closed eyes, drawing him from his dream world. Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes to the onslaught of light. Yawning, he sat up and stretched his arms. Then, pushing the covers away from his body, he swung his legs out of bed and stood up to greet the day. Walking over to the full length, gold framed mirror standing next to his closet, he surveyed his image. He was pleased to see that he looked like his normal self again. All Naruto had done for the past three days was basically sleep and wake up once in a while to eat some ramen before crawling back into bed. The last mission had been grueling, and it had taken more out of him then he had initially realized. But now, Naruto looked rested and ready to re-enter society, albeit a little thin and sleep tousled.

As Naruto stood before the mirror, he compared himself mentally with the ninja he had been six years ago, back when he was still a part of team 7. He was proud of the 19 year old Jounin he had become. Between the ages of 15 and 17, Naruto had undergone a growth spurt that had left him at just under six feet tall. His body had filled out as well, adding muscle and girth to his tall frame. Simultaneously, Naruto's voice had deepened and matured, and he had let his blonde hair grow out slightly. Now, he sported a mane of golden locks which, although still spiky and haphazard, framed his face and offset his huge cerulean eyes perfectly. Even Naruto wasn't blind to the fact that now when he walked down the street, people liked what they saw, and Naruto would take cat calls over hissing hatred any day.

Naruto grinned at his reflection, and then began to dress. Since he had nothing important to do today, he chose to dress casually with a plain white t-shirt and black shorts. Then, changing his mind, Naruto instead decided to don a pair of gray and black swimming trunks. Perhaps he'd go swimming later to cool off. In fact, he thought, I think I'll go see if Shikamaru wants to spar for awhile, I think the old hag gave him some time off too. Then maybe we'll catch up with some of the other guys and go swimming.

His mind made up, Naruto quickly gulped down some breakfast, grabbed his now tattered frog wallet, and left the house. He was eager to do something active and see his friends after so much lying around the last few days.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

A/N:

CHAPTER 3

Shortly after leaving his apartment, Naruto was talking to Temari on the porch of the home she and Shikamaru had shared since they were married a year ago.

"Sorry Naruto. Shikamaru and I have plans for today...but we have something important we want to share with everyone later, so meet us at the usual place for sake later on. If you're bored since you're off today, then you can do me a favor and tell everyone else too. Let's say, 7:00?"

Naruto agreed, grateful to have a task to keep him busy,and set about spreading the news to all of his friends that were in town. When evening came, Naruto met up with Shino, Sai, and Choji and headed over to the bar where their other friends had gathered.

Naruto sat down and surveyed the faces around the table. It was so rare that they were all together like this. Naruto was flanked by Shino and Sai on either side, and sitting clockwise around the table after Shino were Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Rock Lee, and Sakura.

"So what's all this about, huh guys?" Sakura inquired with a grin on her face that told she had already guessed the reason the couple had asked them to meet.

"Do you want to tell everyone our good news?" Temari asked Shikamaru.

"Nah, you go ahead," Shikamaru replied. Temari rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well...Shikamaru and I are happy to tell you that we're expecting our first child!" Temari announced with a sparkle in her eyes and a big smile.

The table erupted in a clamor of gasps and congratulatory remarks. In a few seconds, the guys were all slapping Shikamaru on the back who smiled but looked slightly uncomfortable with all the attention. Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino had immediately sprung to Temari's side and were hugging her, squealing about baby names, and speculating on the sex of the child to come. After that, the evening progressed into an orgy of merriment. The mood of the group was festive, and the couple was toasted over and over again on being the first of their friends to start a family. Shikamaru had wanted an average life with an average wife, but as an ANBU leader with extraordinary intelligence and an beautiful, powerful wife, his life had turned out to be far above average.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another round of sake for myself and my youthful companions!" Rock Lee screamed drunkenly.

"Cool it Lee, you don't have to yell like that," Sakura admonished her boyfriend.

"I apologize, my delicate flower. However, it is not every day that one celebrates the joys of their fellow ninja's youthful conquests!"

"I'd say it was Temari's conquest more then Shikamaru's, " Kiba teased. "Good job getting that lazy husband of yours to finally knock you up, Temari!"

Shikamaru merely reached over the table and smacked the back of Kiba's head, causing Kiba to simultaneously spill and spit sake all over himself. Everyone laughed.

"Boy are you stupid, dog breath!" Naruto managed to gasp out between bouts of laughter.

As the group became more and more intoxicated, Naruto became thoughtful. He was happy for his friends, but he couldn't help feeling a fleeting envy for Shikamaru sometimes; the ninja seemed to achieve success without even trying. Naruto knew that Shikamaru deserved it, and his wife, although extraordinary, could be quite "troublesome", as the seemingly lazy ANBU leader was fond of saying. Temari had once told Naruto that it had been love at first sight when she had first met Shikamaru at the tender age of 15. Even though Shikamaru was several years her junior, she claimed that she had sensed a maturity and gentleness in him that made it impossible for her to think of anyone else. So, when an opportunity came for a sand ninja to trade post with a leaf ninja two years ago in a show of good faith between the villages, Temari had jumped at the chance. Secretly, Naruto suspected that Gaara, being the sand village's Kazekage, had had more then a little do do with the arrangement, due to the fact that Neji had been the leaf ninja who had traded posts with Temari. This in itself wouldn't be suspicious if it hadn't been for the fact that Naruto had caught Neji ogling Gaara on more then one occasion during the Kazekage's frequent trips to the leaf village prior to Temari's and Neji's transfer. Now, since Neji had left two years ago, Gaara's visits to Konoha had become less and less frequent, and when he did come, the circles around his eyes seemed a little less prominent, and his expression looked a little more content. One by one, all of Naruto's friends had found someone to love. Lee had finally won Sakura's heart, Hinata had given up on Naruto and was dating Kiba, Ino was dating Choji, and it was rumored that Shino and Tenten were more then just friends.

"Hmmm..." Naruto thought to himself. "So that leaves me with...Kankuro and Sai. Thanks but no thanks. Never trust a guy who wears more makeup then Tsunade, and as for Sai..." Naruto glanced at the boy sitting next to him. "He's like an inferior version of _him._ I'd always been looking for _him _when I kissed Sai, making love to _him_, and never be content because Sai can never be Sasuke._" _

Naruto had gotten over his crush on Sakura long ago, after the pink haired girl had thrown herself at him shortly after their infamous trip to the underground lair of Orochimaru. After seeing Sasuke that time three years ago and being left by him yet again, Naruto had felt as though his heart would burst from the anguish. For, the moment he had laid eyes on Sasuke standing against the light above him, he had known. He loved that man, and always would. So, when Sakura had attempted to kiss Naruto several weeks after returning to Konoha, Naruto had gently turned her away, knowing there was no room in his heart for her, especially considering she was someone who had also loved Sasuke in the way that Naruto did.

Naruto watched Shikamaru and Temari while the others all laughed and chatted. The couple gazed at each other so lovingly that it made his heart ache with happiness and longing. He hoped one day his friends would be out celebrating his happiness, and it would be him whose eyes held those of his own true love. The blonde shook his head and chuckled to himself, embarrassed with his sentimental thoughts. He had friends now, and he was finally accepted in the village. He shouldn't wish for anything more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're gonna head out. Temari's gotta get her rest now , you know," Shikamaru announced.

"Thanks for the great time, everyone! See you around!" Temari added.

Everyone congratulated the couple again and shouted their goodnight over the noisy din of the bar.

"Naruto, would you like to go too? I'm kind of tired." Sai inquired of the blonde next to him.

"Sure," Naruto replied. Despite all his rest the last few days, the alcohol was taking its toll on him, and his vision was starting to become blurry.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

Naruto and Sai stood up, bid farewell to their friends, and walked out of the bar into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 4

Sai glanced at Naruto as they walked home in companionable silence. The blonde seemed very introspective all of a sudden. It was unusual for Naruto to remain quiet for long, especially when he was drunk. He wondered what his friend was thinking about that made him so silent.

"Tonight was fun, huh?"

Naruto gave a start, as if he had so deeply involved in his thoughts that he had forgotten that he was not alone.

"Fun? Oh yeah, um...it was great! Good for Shikamaru! Its just...great." Naruto finished lamely.

Sai paused for a moment to glance up at the sky. It was an astoundingly beautiful night. The stars glittered and burned in the black velvet sky, and the moon shone huge and brilliant. There was a hint of cool breeze in the warm summer air. He could hear the crickets as they played their nightly concerts, the music adding to the dreamy mood of the evening.

"Perhaps," Sai thought, "Naruto is thinking of _him_ tonight. Perhaps in the same way I think of Naruto when he isn't near me. I've been told in the past that I resemble Sasuke, even sound like him. Maybe, if Naruto does feel that way about him, I can get him to feel that way about me...he is drunk after all."

Sai decided to break the silence, an idea forming in his mind.

"Hey Naruto, I meant to ask you earlier...are you wearing swimming trunks for a reason or is it some kind of fashion statement?"

Naruto glanced down at his outfit. He had been so consumed with finding everyone today that he had forgotten to change his clothes before going out.

"Heh heh...I was gonna go swimming earlier but then the whole Shikamaru and Temari thing happened and I kinda forgot to stop home and change..." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, we could still go if you want," Sai offered.

"Oh thanks, but that's ok, I'm pretty drunk and its getting late."

Sai smiled. This was too perfect.

"Come on- it'll do you good. I found this awesome waterfall when I was exploring the woods the other day. I think you'd really like it there...I've been wanting to share it with you."

Naruto, oblivious to the implications of Sai's statement, considered the idea. The other boy saw Naruto's indecisiveness and took advantage of the opening.

"Let's go. Its still hot and a late night swim is just the thing to clear your head. I read it in a book" Without pausing for an answer, Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and began pulling him in the direction of the forest.

"But- I thought you were tired," Naruto protested.

"Not anymore; the fresh air rejuvenated me."

"But- you don't have a bathing suit."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make due."

"But-"

"Naruto! Come on. Aren't you the one who's supposed to always full of energy and ready for anything? Plus, you deserve some fun and relaxation after all the hard work you've been doing lately. Lets go."

Naruto relented, deciding Sai was right. Staying out a little longer to have some fun would do him good, plus he did have a reputation to uphold. Even though Naruto wasn't nearly as hyperactive as he once was, he still liked being known as the ninja who never quit. And that included partying. The blonde matched his pace with Sai's and said nothing further during the walk. However, he did pull his hand away from the other boy's. He didn't want to give the guy the wrong idea, after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Sai, you were right! This place isn't just cool, its beautiful!" Naruto called out as he prepared to dive off the cliff into the water yet again, still a little tipsy, but now his usual energetic self.

Sai watched his friend from the other side of the lake. His artistic eye caught the subtle way the moonlight caught in the blonde's hair and shone off his toned, wet body. "_You're_ beautiful," he thought to himself.

It was a week ago that he had found this place. Sai had been walking through the woods when he had stumbled upon a gentle river flowing amidst the trees. Sai had followed it, and eventually had come to a cliff which the water had been falling over. Peering down, he had immediately fallen in love with the lovely scene below. The waterfall cascaded over the rocks into a lake below that was surrounded by a grove of trees, lending an aura of secrecy and intimacy to the setting. He had been longing to take Naruto here ever since.

Sai considered his next move. He'd need to move quickly to catch Naruto between cannonballs. Sai swam to the shore and began walking over to the cliff that jutted over the lake. He crept towards the spot that Naruto stood. The dark haired boy knew that Naruto's reflexes had to be dulled by the alcohol. Moving silently to stand behind him, Sai surprised the blonde by wrapping his arms around him from behind. Naruto gave a start.

"Ahh- you scared me. Hey what are you doing?!" Naruto exclaimed as he realized he was being held intimately by his friend. He pulled away only to be gripped more tightly.

Sai bend his lips to Naruto's ear to whisper.

"Let's jump off together." Then before Naruto had a chance to respond, Sai spun Naruto around and lifted him from the waist. Before his friend had a chance to use his strength, Sai ran forward and flung them both off the cliff. Naruto barely had time to gasp before the pair fell together into the water, the lake closing over their heads.

After the splash, the world within the clearing became calm for a moment, the only sound the trickling of the waterfall. Then, Naruto surfaced, followed by Sai soon after.

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted, spluttering. He began quickly swimming towards the shore, but only made it halfway before he felt a hand grasping his ankle and pulling him backwards. The blonde ninja suddenly found himself in Sai's arms again. Looking into those dark eyes, Naruto was about to act on his outrage at the situation when he experienced a flash of memory. For a moment, he saw Sasuke looking at him through Sai's eyes. This pause gave Sai all the hesitation he needed to lean forward and press his lips to the object of his desire.

Naruto felt as though he was drowning in the water, in his confusion, in his alcohol induced stupor and the fantasy that it was the Uchiha that was kissing him, that was holding him close in the moonlit sanctuary. But he couldn't let himself go under; he couldn't allow himself to be fooled into thinking there could be any replacement for Sasuke. Sai could be a friend, a teammate, but never more.

Naruto placed his hands on Sai's chest and gently pushed him away. Sai's hands remained around Naruto's waist he tried to explain.

"You're the one that taught me about real emotions, and I have them now because of you. It's only right that I have these feelings for you, only natural, and I want to share-"

"Sai," Naruto interrupted. "I can't see you as anything but a friend. I just can't be anything more to you. And by the way, I'm flattered but..." Naruto smiled. "I won't let you take advantage of me. I'm not so wasted that I can't still kick your ass. I understand why you think you feel that way towards me, and that's why I won't hurt you now." Naruto's expression turned serious. "But if you ever try anything like that again, I can't guarantee that you'll still be able to hold a pencil or paintbrush afterwards."

Sai saw the seriousness in the other boy's face.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?" He asked bitterly.

Naruto merely looked at Sai, his only response the melancholy in his eyes and the gentle smile that graced his lips as he gripped Sai's hands and forcefully disengaged himself from their embrace. This time, he was met with no resistance or interference as he swam away. A minute later, Naruto stood on the banks of the lake, the water streaming off his body in glistening rivulets. With his back to the other ninja, he spoke.

"You were right. This place is awesome. Thank you for sharing it with me." The blonde paused and looked over his shoulder. "I'll see you around." Then he walked away, and Sai could only watch as Naruto left him rejected and treading water.

Both boys had been so distracted that neither had noticed the spinning Sharingan eyes that watched from the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 5

Sasuke wondered if he should kill him now, or wait. It would feel so good to wrap his hands around the other boy's neck and watch the life drain from his face. Maybe if Sai pleaded for mercy he'd even coax a rare smile from the stoic Uchiha. But then again, perhaps it would be better to let the ninja live with his pain over being rejected a little longer. Torture of the heart could be so much keener then torture of the flesh. If there was one thing the avenger had learned from Orochimaru, it was how to take advantage of someone's emotional weakness. And Sasuke was good at waiting for his revenge.

Drawing back from the foliage he had parted to watch the scene unfold, the Uchiha leaned against a tree and waited for the other boy's chakra to fade away. Sasuke snickered to himself at the thought that this person was supposed to be his replacement. How pathetic. There was only one other person that was as special as him, and it certainly wasn't Sai. But, he had to admit they guy did have a flair for romantic settings. Sasuke was jealous that he never had the opportunity to take Naruto somewhere like this, to hold him and to kiss him in the water. Maybe one day, if he lived after his fight with Itachi, he and Naruto could return to this place and make it their own.

Splashing from the direction of the lake broke Sasuke's reverie. Sai was leaving. A few minutes later, Sasuke sensed the other boy's presence was gone, and moved out of the darkness to stand in the now empty clearing. Moonlight reflecting off of the trickling waterfall reminded him of the way the Naruto's wet skin had shone as he walked away. The raven haired boy couldn't believe how much Naruto had changed. Granted, he had only caught glimpses of the blonde as he watched from the shadows. However, he would have to be blind not to have noticed how incredibly sexy Naruto had become. Sasuke's eyes had drunk in the tall frame, the lean and chiseled torso, and the muscular arms which looked like they could easily crush someone. Now, Naruto emanated power from his body and his very being. The Uchiha had also noticed the change in Naruto's voice; it was deeper now, more mature. He longed to hear that voice whispering and moaning in his ear as he ran his hands over the blonde's body, possessing him. With this thought, Sasuke knew that he couldn't just watch Naruto at a distance as he had originally planned. He needed something to take with him on his journey to fulfill his revenge, even if it was placing a kiss on the face of his former teammate as he slept.

Then something occurred to Sasuke. Naruto was so handsome, so desirable now.

"What do I look like after traveling through the woods all day and all night, not to mention living in an oversized cave for six years?" he thought to himself. There had been no mirrors in Orochimaru's fortress, and the Uchiha almost never used clones.

Sasuke walked to the edge of the lake and bent down to peer at his reflection. He couldn't see the details, but the moonlight was bright enough for him to decipher the basics of his reflection. Leaves were woven through the ninja's tangled, raven tresses, which contrasted sharply with his illuminant, pale skin. Sasuke had grown slightly thinner in the last week, causing his cheekbones to jut out even more prominently. Looking down at his clothing, he realized the white shirt he wore was dirty and tattered. His feet were bare. He resembled something wild, like a forest creature meant for night.

The avenger decided he needed to freshen up a bit. He removed his clothes and waded into the water, bathing himself quickly. When he felt he was sufficiently clean, he used his shirt to dry off, then tossed it away, thinking it was better to go bare chested then to wear something that now resembled a rag. Sasuke pulled on his black pants and slid his sword through a belt loop. Pushing his hair back from his face, he decided he was ready. It was time to find Naruto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood outside of Naruto's apartment. Looking up, he spotted an open window. Was it possible it was Naruto's bedroom window? Could he be so lucky?

"Time to find out," he said to himself.

Sasuke jumped straight up in the air and landed on the windowsill silently. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the blonde sleeping in his bed. Naruto's back was facing Sasuke, which the raven haired boy was grateful for. He slipped noiselessly into the room and moved to away from the open window to stand in the shadows.

Time crept by as Sasuke watched the other boy. Then, Naruto suddenly turned over to lay on his back. The Uchiha began to doubt the blonde was really sleeping. In another moment, Sasuke was sure Naruto was awake. He was lying too rigidly to be sleeping, and Sasuke sensed that he was actually staring in his direction. But why wasn't Naruto, a highly skilled ninja, reacting more if he sensed someone in his room?

Sasuke knew it was time. He had to say something. Licking his lips, he tried to calm his racing pulse. Then, he spoke from the darkness, saying the first thing that came to mind, his voice breaking the silence.

"You've grown."


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 6

Naruto breathed in the darkness. He watched as the shadows shifted across his room. The broken, lonely heart that beat in his chest all but echoed in the silence. His body felt paralyzed with dread and longing. The shadows moved again, and he watched. Could he allow himself to dream, to believe, if only for a moment?

Then the voice he had been half expecting spoke.

"You've grown."

Naruto's breathing grew more frantic. If he concentrated, he could almost see them...the eyes that glowed red in the darkness. Naruto willed himself to move, to sit up in his bed and face the presence he didn't yet dare to name, but he could not. Instead, he shut his eyes and forced his lips to whisper,

"Is it you? Have you come back to me...at last?"

The shadows slid across the floor, closer and closer to Naruto's still body and loomed above him. A familiar voice answered.

"Only for a moment."

Naruto's closed eyes filled with tears as they opened to meet the eyes of the shadow that was Sasuke. Naruto shuddered and fought the paralysis of his tortured soul. He reached up to caress the nightmare that was his fantasy, his hand creeping towards the face of the precious person he had lost and fought for so long ago. His fingers brushed against soft skin that he knew was a ghostly white as they reached their destination. He was there, he was really there. A cry escaped his lips with the realization.

Sasuke reached down with both hands and cupped Naruto's face. The two felt time stop as Sasuke leaned down to whisper,

"The time has come. Tonight- I set out to fulfill my destiny. By tomorrow, I will no longer be an avenger. I will either have avenged-or died trying." Sasuke stood and stepped back into the shadows. Naruto finally found the will to sit up and slide off his bed.

Sasuke made a sudden leap across the room to the window.

"Don't leave me!" Naruto begged in a strangled voice. "Please!" He cried desperately.

Sasuke stood on the windowsill, his back facing Naruto.

"Naruto...you of all people know...I must. Its just..." Sasuke paused. "I had to see you...one last time...before I died. So I wouldn't have any regrets. So that...I'd have your face fresh in my mind." Sasuke sounded as if the words were choking him on their way past his lips.

In a flash, Naruto was behind Sasuke.

"Wait, " he said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down from the ledge into his arms. Naruto hugged Sasuke. Sasuke looked as if he was fighting a great urge within himself as he was held in Naruto's warm embrace. Then with a desperate cry, he wrapped his arms around Naruto, clutching at him, pressing his body against the golden haired boy. Sasuke pulled back for a moment to look into Naruto's cerulean eyes, brilliant with tears, the many facets clearly visible in the moonlight. In those eyes, he could easily become lost, those bright and expressive eyes that completely contradicted his own dark and empty orbs, the pain within them making them appear more like voids where eyes with a soul used to be.

"Always trying to stop me, aren't you Dobe" Sasuke murmured as he bent to kiss Naruto's shocked mouth.

Sasuke didn't allow himself the pleasure for long, and broke away after a mere moment.

In response, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back to his own, pressing their lips together for a second time. Joy, fear, confusion, sorrow- all these emotions rushed through the two boys as they lost control of their bodies, their mouths opening against each other, their tongues each violently trying to claim the other. Sasuke's hands moved up and down Naruto's body, memorizing every angle, every muscle, every curve of flesh. Naruto's arms were wrapped around Sasuke's neck, holding him close and surrendering to his wild caresses. Sasuke broke the kiss with a moan and began kissing and licking at Naruto's neck with a savage sensuality. Naruto tilted his head back as he grabbed fistfuls of the Uchiha's hair and shivered with arousal. In response to the sharp pain of Naruto's pulling, Sasuke pulled him closer and bit his neck, sucking greedily at the delicate skin.

If only this moment could last forever, if only they could remain as they were, together, loving each other in the darkness.

"More, " Naruto thought. He needed more from Sasuke, more of this delirious, sweet tangle of bodies and confession. Naruto lowered his head to capture Sasuke's mouth in another frantic succession of kisses.

Gently, Sasuke broke the kiss. The two boys stood gazing at each other. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hands and laced his fingers through the blonde's. Tenderly, Sasuke kissed him once more. Tearing himself from Naruto's grasp, he ran to the window. He looked back once and smiled, a sweet smile that Naruto had never seen before. Then he was gone, and Naruto was left frozen once again, breathing in the darkness


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 7

Sasuke ran blindly through the night. He needed to put distance between himself and Naruto as quickly as possible.

"I told myself I only wanted to see him one last time, I never thought I'd lose control, never thought I'd let myself touch him, kiss him, was supposed to only watch..."

Sasuke hated himself at that moment. He had lied to himself, allowed himself to believe that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Naruto again. But instead, he had nearly ripped the clothes from the blonde's body and had his way with him. Revenge had been the last thing in the Uchiha's mind when he had Naruto in his arms. It had seemed for those brief moments that nothing else mattered but the two of them being together again, and Sasuke had been dangerously close to teetering off the edge of his desire, into an abyss of passion. That's why Sasuke had summoned every ounce of his willpower and left Naruto.

"Great, now he knows I'm alive, I'm nearby, and I abandoned him again...how could I be so stupid?"

Sasuke stumbled and lurched across the ground, falling heavily to his knees in the dusty street. He felt sick with the misery of ripping himself away from Naruto again.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry," he repeated over and over, trying to calm his racing pulse and frantic breathing. "You're pathetic, you're nothing, just a ghost from his past that would have been better left dead." Sasuke gulped and tried to clear his head. Suddenly, he remembered one of the many times Naruto had asserted his beliefs.

_"I never give up!"_ The blonde ninja's words rang and repeated in Sasuke's mind.

Oh no. Now the Uchiha knew he had really messed up.

"He'll come after me- he might even be pursuing me now. Naruto doesn't know the meaning of the word quit, and he tried so hard to bring me back in the past. I have to make sure he's not following, damn it I have to do something!"

Quickly formulating a plan, Sasuke formed a few hand signs. Within seconds, he had a clone going back to check on Naruto. While he waited for the clone to reach Naruto's apartment, Sasuke surveyed his surroundings. He realized he was near his old home, the Uchiha complex. He could just make out the rooftop of the house that brought back both pleasant and disturbing memories.

Sasuke sensed his clone was just reaching Naruto's apartment. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Through the perspective of his clone, Sasuke saw that Naruto was standing at the exact spot he had left him, unmoving. Sasuke felt a a surge of relief and a tinge of disappointment, followed by extreme guilt. Because of him, Naruto was acting like someone lost, someone broken. Where was the blonde's energy, his anger, his determination? Why wasn't Naruto running through the streets of Konoha screaming that he'd force Sasuke to stay?

"You broke him," he thought with sorrow.

Sasuke pushed himself up from the ground. His clone was awaiting his next command, and he had to decide now what his next course of action would be. The Uchiha knew he had made a mistake in coming here, and it was now his responsibility to fix it. Perhaps, if Naruto were to awaken in his bed the next morning without any signs of the interaction between them, he'd dismiss the whole thing as a dream. But how to accomplish that when he was all the way across town?

Sasuke thought to himself. Orochimaru had taught him that if you can imagine the jutsu, it could probably be done. You just needed to figure out a way to make it happen. With this realization, an idea formed in Sasuke's mind. He remembered how medic nins sometimes sent their chakra into bodies of injured patients. If he sent chakra to his clone, could his clone perform a jutsu for him? It was worth a try.

Within seconds, Sasuke had sent a large amount of chakra into his clone's body. Waiting a few seconds to see if it would immediately be dispelled, he was relieved when the chakra stayed put. He knew then that it would work. He had his clone perform the necessary hand signs.

"Sleep," Sasuke whispered as his clone performed the jutsu.

Through the eyes of his clone, Sasuke saw Naruto fall to the floor of his bedroom. Then, he had his clone jump through the open window and pick up the blonde, and gently place him back in his bed. Sasuke made his clone pull the covers over Naruto's body and wipe away the footprints on the floor and windowsill that Sasuke had left behind. Seeing no other evidence in the room, Sasuke was satisfied. Letting the clone disappear, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What now?" he asked himself. "I guess its time for me to leave and find Itachi." But that's not what he really wanted to do at the moment. As much as he desired revenge, his brief moments with Naruto had awakened something within the avenger. Sasuke felt like his heart was being torn in two. He had to admit, he wanted to stay, he wanted to see Naruto again. He knew he had a responsibility to avenge his clan, but was it so wrong to want love too? And Sasuke wanted so badly to make sure that Naruto was ok, that he wasn't affected by what Sasuke was done, that he thought it was all just a dream. Wasn't this also his responsibility as someone who claimed to care about the blonde? Naruto was alive, while his clan was dead. Surely, they could wait a little longer...

"But if I stayed, where would I go? No one can know that I'm here, especially Naruto. The villagers hate me, probably want me dead for abandoning the village, and Naruto would force me to show myself," Sasuke thought to himself.

Then, it dawned on him. It was too simple, really. The Uchiha manor loomed in the distance. Sasuke laughed bitterly to himself. In order to make sure his blonde was ok, in order to love him from afar for a little while, he'd join his dead relatives. He'd hide his chakra, and be like a ghost in the long abandoned childhood home. He'd deal with the memories, with the darkness; he'd stay just a little longer. It was likely that no one ever went there, so no one would ever know.

Sasuke began to walk towards the house he grew up in with his heart heavy, his mind made up, and his feet dragging in the dust.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 8

The early morning light filtered in through Naruto's bedroom window, illuminating his sleeping form. Naruto felt the warmth on his face and was slowly drawn out of his slumber. Opening one eye, he glanced at the window next to his bed. It was early yet. He'd sleep a little longer. Rolling over, the blonde boy sighed contentedly and snuggled back under the covers. But there was something...something that nagged at the back of his semi-conscious mind...something about the window.

Then with a gasp, Naruto suddenly jumped up out of his bed. He flew to the open window in a panic, touching the sill, then ran around the room searching for something, anything that would prove that last night really happened. _He _had been there, Naruto was sure of it. Now he remembered.

Upon returning to his apartment the night before, Naruto merely stripped off his clothes and gone straight to bed. The alcohol, the excitement, and his confrontation with Sai had left him feeling drained. However, despite his fatigue, Naruto had soon found that he was completely unable to sleep. His mind refused to allow it. Instead of rest, he got racing thoughts and emotions. Nights had always been bad for him, some more then others. In the darkness of night Naruto felt his loneliness more acutely. And though he was a highly skilled ninja with more then his fair share of bravado, in the silent blackness of nighttime, Naruto sometimes felt fear. Alone, Naruto feared himself, not because of the Kyuubi, but because of the longings and emptiness that dwelled on the border of his consciousness, threatening to overwhelm him. These feelings had faded as he had grown and found people to care for that cared for him in return, but it seemed that there was a quiet and empty core inside his soul that no relationship had ever touched.

Last night, he had felt the familiar fear and loneliness. As he lay in his bed, he had began to get the sense that something was in the room with him, watching him, waiting. And oddly, it wasn't the prospect of someone lurking in his bedroom that added to his fear and made him unable to investigate or even move. Naruto feared that his loneliness was making him imagine things to compensate for his lack of companionship. A part of Naruto wanted there to be something, anything in the shadows that would make him not alone in the bedroom. This was the most frightening concept of all, that he would actually welcome an intruder for the sake of a little human contact. Naruto had begun to imagine that the shadows across the room had taken a human shape and were moving, and then he had imagined he heard _his_ voice speaking to him, the voice that he wanted to hear more then any other, the voice belonging to the one person Naruto felt could finally fill that black hole inside of him. And then...

"It had to be real!!" Naruto thought. "He touched me!" The blonde raised his hand and touched a finger to his lips, remembering. "He told me he loved me, and we...we were like lovers...for a little while...but then...he left."

Naruto sat down heavily on his bed. "What a fool I am," he whispered. "It must have been a dream. The best, most wonderful dream...Oh god." Naruto hung his head as his breathing became harsh and his heart pounded within his chest. He lifted his hands and covered his face, fighting the urge to sob at the cruelty of being teased by his own dream. "It wasn't real. He would never do those things. He would never say those things. I'll probably never see him again."

Clearing his throat, Naruto collected himself. "To think he'd actually come back to me after all this time...yeah right. It sure was a nice dream though," Naruto thought to himself with a trace of smile gracing his lips. Now that he thought about it, even though it brought back feelings that were probably better left buried deep in his heart, the blonde was actually a little grateful. It may have been bittersweet, but the dream would be something to take with him, something to fantasize about in those moments before sleep.

Feeling slightly more settled with these thoughts, Naruto prepared for the day. After throwing on a black t-shirt and navy pants, he was about to turn to his mirror to fix his hair when he thought better of it. He didn't want to see the traces of tears and nostalgia in his eyes. So, instead, he merely combed his fingers through his blonde mane. Noting that the weather seemed to have cooled down somewhat, Naruto put on his chunin vest as well. As he slipped on his sandals and prepared to leave his apartment, Naruto considered what he would do today.

"Another day off with nothing to do...damn this vacation crap is getting old fast. Does the old hag really think i need two weeks to rest? I'm ready to go right now. I don't really feel like training today. I guess I'll go grab some breakfast and see who's around."

And so, Naruto walked out of his apartment without pausing to glance in his mirror, wearing the high collared chunin vest which hid the bruise that Sasuke's bite had left on his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

A/N: Lemon warning for this chapter. Sorry, not SasuNaru. Also, just want to apologize in advance...as I have previously stated, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if the lemon sucks! lol:) next chapter will be Sasuke's POV. Also, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! I probably wouldn't have continued with this story if it wasn't for you guys...you're awesome! -

CHAPTER 9

"Hey, Naruto, what's going on?"

Naruto turned around in his stool at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar to face Kiba.

"Hey dog breath how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Man I was wasted last night."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, me too. I had some really weird dreams."

Kiba sat next to Naruto at the ramen bar.

"So what are your plans for today? Missions have been slow lately so I've go nothing to do. Got any ideas?"

"I was thinking of seeing what Iruka was doing, I haven't seen him in like three months. I'd like to catch up."

Kiba laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm not so sure you want to do that right now...you might intrude on his early morning love session...heh heh."

Naruto was confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't heard? He moved in with Kakashi a month ago."

"Huh? Really, that's awesome! That means I'll get to hang out with both of them at the same time. But wait, why would he be having sex with someone when Kakashi's in his apartment? "

Kiba sighed.

"God you are just so slow sometimes."

Kiba leaned close to Naruto and spoke softly.

"They're together, idiot. You know...lovers."

Naruto was speechless for a moment. Kakashi and Iruka? Actually, now that he thought about it, he had always kind of sensed some tension between them. He had just always assumed it was because Iruka had trouble letting go of being Naruto's sensei when Kakashi had stepped into the picture.

Then an idea formed in Naruto's mind.

"Hey Kiba, do you still have that camera?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto smiled mischievously.

"I have an idea."

-------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba stood in front of the two story, baby blue house that Iruka and Kakashi now shared.

"I don't know about this Naruto."

"Don't worry, it'll be great. We''ll just sneak in through the window in the living room. I've done it tons of times."

Kiba looked at Naruto strangely. "Uh I'm not sure I want to know, but why if I may ask?"

"Oh you know, to test my stealth skills, and to jump out of Iruka's closet once in a while to scare him." Naruto shrugged. "I just get bored sometimes and Iruka's fun to mess with."

There was an awkward silence. Then, Kiba began to laugh.

"That's hilarious, man! So what's the plan again?"

"Ok, first we go in through the window. Then, hopefully Iruka and Kakashi will still be in bed, if they just moved in together a month ago, they've gotta be wearing each other out with, you know. Then, we sneak up to the bed, and I take off Kakashi's mask and put it on Iruka while you take the picture., and bam! We've got the perfect blackmail!! We can have ramen whenever we want for the rest of our lives!!! Its flawless!"

"Uh don't you think they'll wake up? I mean, they are both ninjas...they're the ones that pretty much taught you what you know."

Naruto shook his head. "Not true. You're forgetting the fact that I spent two and a half years with that pervy sage. We snuck up on and took pictures of tons of people while they were sleeping in bed!"

"That's disturbingly reassuring. OK, well if you're sure about this, I'll take your word for it."

"I am. Ok, so I'll go in first and scope it out. Then, I'll give you the sign. When you see me waving, come in through the same window, the big one over there on the left side. You'll see. Ok, here I go!"

Naruto ran forward towards the house. When he reached the front door, he pressed an ear to it, listening for any sounds. Then, he crept towards the living room window, which was located on the first level of the house, and therefore easy to climb through. Naruto pressed his palms to the glass and pushed. Slowly, the window slid up. Then, the blonde pulled himself up onto the ledge, and dropped into the living room silently. He was in. Now it was time to check things out. He walked through the first level of the home, making sure his former senseis weren't around. After finding no evidence of Kakashi and Iruka downstairs, Naruto returned to the window and waved at Kiba. The blonde jounin rubbed his hands together in happy anticipation as he waited for Kiba to join him. Everything was going according to plan. This was just the thing to take his mind off of last night.

A few moments later, Kiba stood beside his partner in crime.

"Ok, what now?" Kiba whispered.

"Now, we go upstairs." Naruto pointed to the staircase covered with soft beige carpet. "Just follow me down the hall to the bedroom, and when we get inside, wait for me to do the mask switch. When it's done, take as many pictures as you can until either the film runs out or they wake up. Then, we run. Those pictures are gonna be worth so much ramen...I bet Kakashi would pay anything to prevent a picture of him without his mask from getting around!!"

"Um, has it crossed your mind that we should ask for money instead of ramen? I mean, we _are_ 19 years old." Kiba pointed out.

"That's not even a consideration, and you should shut up. Ok, let's go!" Naruto replied and started walking up the stairs. Kiba shrugged and followed with the camera ready in his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi rolled over and watched his lover as he slept. Iruka was just so gorgeous. Kakashi could watch him all day...well maybe not just watch. Eventually, there would have to be some sex mixed up in all the watching. In fact, that seemed like a good idea right now.

Kakashi reached for the lube that the couple kept ready on the night stand. Popping it open, he poured a generous amount over his already erect shaft, making sure every inch was covered. Then, he slowly pulled the blankets off Iruka. Luckily, they had both been too exhausted after last night's wild lovemaking to dress before falling asleep. And Kakashi liked it that way. Sometimes, he found himself hating whoever had invented clothes. They always ended up needing to be ripped off.

Kakashi reached for Iruka's cock and gripped it tightly. Much like his lover, it needed some awakening. The copy ninja bent down and covered Iruka's penis with his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down as he firmly grasped the shaft with his hand. Kakashi felt the member start to harden, and soon it began to nudge at the back of his throat. Iruka groaned in his sleep. The silver haired jounin pulled back to glance at his lover's face. Still sleeping.

"Well, not for long," he thought with a grin. Iruka's cock was now erect and wet with saliva, and Kakashi gave it a few extra strokes with his hand for good measure. Then, he moved to sit on his knees between Iruka's legs. He positioned himself at his lover's puckered opening and gripped one of his legs with each hand. Kakashi pushed Iruka's legs back until his knees practically framed his face. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was still sleeping.

The copy ninja then began to slowly nudge his cock into the other man. Sweat broke out all over his body as he fought to keep from slamming his erection into his lover. Kakashi watched the dark haired man's face carefully as inch by excruciating inch, Kakashi's long, thick shaft disappeared into the tight hole. Then, Iruka suddenly gasped as his eyes flew open. There was an awkward moment as the two men stared at each other. Then, Iruka smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he whispered to the silver haired jounin.

In response, Kakashi slid into his lover, burying his cock inside of him. Both men groaned as the copy ninja began rocking back and forth, each thrust harder then the last. Iruka reached down and grabbed the backs of his knees, holding his own legs up in the air. This allowed Kakashi to move his hands to grip his lovers buttocks, lifting his lower half vertically off of the bed. Iruka's face became flushed as Kakashi nudged against the pleasure core inside of him over and over. Then, Iruka cried out as he came, his organ shooting streams of milky white liquid across his stomach and chest. Hearing his lovers cries of passion, Kakashi was pushed over the edge. He slammed into Iruka one last time and groaned as he splurted inside of him.

The two men stayed joined for a new moments before Kakashi pulled away. Breathing heavily, Kakashi bent down to kiss his lover on the forehead.

"That was hot," Iruka murmured.

"You're not angry with me for waking you, are you?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka chuckled.

"I was awake the whole time. I was just enjoying being taken advantage of."

Kakashi smiled and gently stroked Iruka's cheek.

"I love you so much," he said in response.

Iruka's eyes shone with happiness.

"You too. It's just too bad it took us so long to get together."

"Well, it's not my fault you were totally oblivious to the fact that I could never take my eyes off of you. Besides, I think all the tension and waiting has made the sex better, don't yo-"

"Shhhhhhhh," Iruka interrupted.

"What?"

"I thought I heard something like a footstep. And now I sense chakra. Someone's in the house." Iruka whispered as he pushed the jounin off of his body and sat up.

Both men fell silent for a few seconds while they concentrated. Then, Kakashi began to laugh quietly.

"It's Naruto." He paused. "And Kiba."

"You're right," Iruka said. "Well then, Naruto's probably planning some sort of mischief. I swear, no matter how strong he gets, he's still like a child in some ways." Iruka sighed. "Well, shall we get dressed and wait for them to make their inevitable entrance?"

Kakashi grinned as he pulled on his mask.

"My thoughts exactly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Kiba crept towards the room at the end of the hallway that seemed impossibly long. The white bedroom door loomed before them. Kiba felt incredibly nervous. He was starting to have doubts about this little operation. Finally, the duo reached the bedroom. Reaching down, Naruto grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. The door swung open, and Naruto and Kiba stepped into the room. Quickly scanning the lush, white carpeted space, they were confused as they realized the king sized bed was empty.

"Huh? Where are they?" Naruto exclaimed.

The door slammed shut behind them.

Naruto and Kiba spun around to face Iruka and Kakashi. Kakashi was leaning against the door with his arms folded, and Iruka stood beside him with his hands on his hips.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Iruka yelled. The two boys jumped backwards.

"I, uh, I mean, we were just...um...surprise?" Naruto offered weakly.

"Naruto," Kakashi began quietly. "You forgot to hide your chakra. Now, what's Kiba got behind his back?"

Kiba began backing up slowly, his eyes moving frantically around the room searching for an escape route. His eyes settled on an open window on the other side of the room.

"Uhhhh...yeah??" He called out. "Oh, ok, I'll be there in a minute. Sorry guys, my mom's calling me." Then he ran across the bedroom and threw himself out the window, disappearing from view. Seconds later, a loud thump was heard from outside as the boy hit the ground. Naruto snorted as a stream of profanities issued from Kiba's mouth and floated through the open window. Glancing back at his former senseis, his expression became serious again. He shrugged.

"Eh...so congratulations guys. I think it's great that you two are together. I mean, you make a totally awesome couple. And now whenever I'm off from missions, we can all hang out together. I just came here to tell you guys that and see if you wanted to have some tea or something..." The blonde smiled adorably, his blue eyes wide and innocent.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. He knew that Iruka weak when it came to Naruto, especially when he played the cute card. Now that his former student was older, the copy ninja had to admit he was even more irresistible.

Iruka blushed and grinned with pleasure. "Thanks Naruto. Its great to see you again...even though you broke into my house, presumably to catch Kakashi and I in some sort of compromising situation with Kiba's camera. But I forgive you. Even though you're a jounin now, you're still the same old Naruto. Now, shall I make us that tea so we can catch up?"

"Sounds good." Iruka put his arm around Naruto's shoulders and led him out of the room. Kakashi followed, shaking his head. Iruka really was too sweet for his own good.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 10

_He lay on the cold stone slab, unable to move. He wasn't dead; for the dead don't see, don't feel. Powerless as he was to shift his limbs, he could feel the freezing rock beneath him and the blankets covering his body. He could smell the mold and the dark decay of the room. How long had he been here? He could do nothing but lie helpless, terrified and frozen, waiting for something to find him._

_Then he sensed it. From across the room, it saw him with jeweled eyes. He heard it slither across the dust to slide up the ancient bedcovers. He felt the scales as it entwined around his ankle, and twisted up his leg to his thigh. _

_Over his skin, over his body to wrap its coils around his throat._

_His mind shuddered._

_Then he saw it, as it bend over his face and paused as its forked tongue flicked between its poison jaws. He saw his own eyes reflected in the creature's gaze. He watched in horror, as those same eyes turned red and the shurikan spun within. The snake lowered its head and plunged its teeth into his lips, waking him with a poisoned kiss._

Sasuke's eyes flew open open as he awoke with a gasp. The seconds ticked by as he lay on the floor of the Uchiha manor's basement.

"I was dreaming," he realized. Sitting up, he glanced around. Sasuke felt slightly disoriented, as if he had been under a spell, sleeping forever in a dark place. He remembered now. He had come here after seeing Naruto last night with the intention of staying in Konoha a little longer. He wanted to make sure that Naruto didn't think anything of what had happened last night, that he had thought it all just a dream. This was the main reason that he told himself he wanted to stay in the abandoned house. It was his responsibility to ensure the blonde stayed where he was safe after Sasuke intruding on him the way he had. However, the truth was that he wanted the chance to see Naruto again, even if it meant living in hiding. Now that Sasuke had gotten a taste of his ex-rival's lips, his hunger for him had grown from a familiar, gnawing ache to a ravenous void that demanded to be filled.

"How long have I been sleeping?" the Uchiha wondered. It was impossible to tell the time of day in the windowless chamber. Pushing himself to his feet, Sasuke stretched his long frame and winced as he felt the stiffness in his limbs from sleeping on the hard stone floor. Although he felt sore, he recognized that the sleep had also rejuvenated him. Sasuke had needed the rest. After all, prior to last night, he had been walking for nearly two days straight.

Upon returning to the Uchiha complex last night, Sasuke had gone directly to the main house. Allowing himself no time for nostalgia, the Uchiha had walked right through the house to the door in the kitchen that led into the basement. He knew he couldn't sleep upstairs, at least not until he was more confident; he was too hated in the village to risk being found. Although he suspected that no one came to the abandoned home, he couldn't afford to take any chances. The raven haired boy had quickly fallen asleep after locating a few key items.

Sasuke bent down to pick up one of the candles he had found in the many storage chests that lined the basement walls. Funny, how after all these years, he had known exactly where to look. He took a breath and expelled a small flame, using his jutsu to touch the wick and set it ablaze. He picked up the candle and made his way up the gloomy staircase to the first floor of the house. Pushing open the door, he was shocked to see that the rest of the house was just as dark as the basement.

"But it was late when I got here...how can it still be dark? I know that I slept for awhile, so that means..." He gasped. He had slept the whole day away, and it was now the next night.

"Damn!" he cursed to himself. He had been careless. Now, part of his reason for staying behind in Konoha was pointless. Naruto had had plenty of time to leave the leaf village if he believed that last night hadn't been a dream. Sasuke had to find out what Naruto was doing _now_.

The raven haired boy ran through the house, and up the winding staircase in the main entryway. He ran until he reached the top of the stairs, and then made his way to the end of the long hall in which the bedrooms were located. At the end of the hall, he reached up and pulled on the rope that hung from the ceiling. A passage in the ceiling opened up, and a flight of stairs that led to the attic of the house fell down. He quickly climbed the steps. He paused for a moment as he stood in the spacious room situated at the very top of the Uchiha manor. He had forgotten what an incredible place this was. His family had turned the attic into a finished room nearly 15 years ago. The space was huge and unfurnished, with the exception of a small table and a solitary wing backed chair facing the north wall. There were huge windows all around the room, and sliding glass doors which opened onto a huge balcony that wrapped around the outside of the room. One could see all of Konoha from this vantage point. The entire Uchiha complex, the hokage tower, the mountains, and even the forests beyond the village were clearly visible. Sasuke remembered climbing up here on warm nights and leaning on the balcony rail, watching the sky and the streets below.

Sasuke walked towards the a set of doors leading to the balcony and opened them. The draft from outside extinguished the flame from the candle he was holding. The raven haired boy stepped outside. A cool breeze ruffled his hair as he stood and surveyed the scene before him. In the distance, he could just make out the part of town where Naruto's apartment was. Although the Uchiha had mastered his bloodline limit through the years, he still couldn't pick out Naruto's chakra at this distance. There were too many people to sift through. Then he had an idea. Perhaps he couldn't pick out Naruto's chakra, but maybe he could pick out the red chakra of the the nine tailed fox which resided inside the blonde ninja which was much stronger and more distinct. There were several times that Sasuke had seen his old teammate use this chakra in the past, and for a while had been confused. For the longest time, he had wondered how the blonde managed to use all of his own chakra, and then suddenly tap into a well of completely different chakra. Then came the fated meeting three years ago when Naruto had found him at Orochimaru's lair. Sasuke had known that he had to hide his feelings back then and pretend that he didn't care about the blonde. Even so, it had been impossible to ignore him. Before he had known it, he had practically jumped into Naruto's arms. He had had one arm nearly around the blonde's body, with his hand resting on Naruto's shoulder before realizing that he had to do something to compensate. So he had drawn his sword and claimed to want to kill the one he had been so longing for. Not that he ever could have done it really, but luckily, that bastard Sai had intervened before Sasuke had to come up with a way to back out of the mess he had gotten himself into.

"That jerk cared for him even then," Sasuke thought to himself jealously.

There had been a few moments during that time three years ago that Sasuke had looked inside of Naruto and finally seen the nine tailed fox which was sealed in the blonde ninja. And during those moments, he had finally understood his friend. He had gained the missing piece to the puzzle that explained why Naruto was the way he was, why he was ostracized in Konoha, and why he possessed that ungodly amount of chakra. And now, Sasuke could use that experience to locate the chakra of the Kyuubi.

Sasuke relit the candle in his hands. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke concentrated while he scanned the part of the village where Naruto's apartment was located. Immediately, he saw that Naruto wasn't at home. Where else could he be? Sasuke continued searching, checking the homes of all the leaf ninja that Naruto had been close with. Nothing. Then, he scanned the hokage tower, the training grounds, even Ichiraku's Ramen Bar, but didn't detect a hint of the nine tail's chakra at any of these places. Finally, in desperation he looked down at the Uchiha complex below.

Then he found it. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto was here, on very land that the manor stood on. What did this mean? Did he suspect something?

Blowing out the candle and hiding his chakra, Sasuke prayed that Naruto would stay away. He was relieved that his ex-teammate was still in the village, but he he didn't want the blonde to find him. The Uchiha slowly backed up until he felt the glass door behind him. Sliding it open gently, he stepped back inside. There was nothing he could do but wait.


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

CHAPTER 11

Hours after Naruto had arrived at Iruka's, the three ninjas stood on the lawn in front of the house.

"Well, thanks guys. Sorry again about before."

"Don't worry about it, Naruto. It was great seeing you!" Iruka said with a smile.

"Its gotten rather late," Kakashi noted. "Guess you be able to get too much training in today."

"Huh? Well, actually, I wasn't planning on doing any training...I mean I am on vacation...and it's not like i really need it at this point, I'm basically just waiting for the old hag to kick the bucket!"

"Naruto!" Kakashi admonished. "Just because you don't have a mission, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be training. A true ninja never stops improving his skills. Haven't we taught you anything?"

"Oh Kakashi come on, he's just gotten back a few days ago from that long mission, he can take it easy for a little while," Iruka defended.

"I'm sorry to contradict you, Iruka, but you're being too soft on him. It's for his own good; if he really wants to be hokage, he should be taking every chance he gets to practice. Come on Naruto," Kakashi said. "I've got a little time before dinner. Let's go train."

"Fine! I guess I'll just have to show you that I don't need any training!" Naruto replied stubbornly.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, Iruka, OK?" Kakashi gave Iruka a meaningful look.

Iruka suddenly understood. Kakashi wanted to speak with the boy alone.

"Ok. Well, have fun you guys. and Naruto, don't go easy on him!"

"I definitely won't!"

------------------------------------------------------

"So, Naruto," Kakashi began as the pair walked side by side. "Where do you want to go?"

"Well, I just assumed we'd go to the village training grounds. That is unless you have something else in mind. Hey, do you have some kind of top secret jutsu you just learned that you want to teach me? If so, we can find some great spots to train in the woods." Naruto glanced at the darkening sky. "We'd better hurry though," he added. "The sun's setting."

"Actually, I was thinking of using the training grounds of the old Uchiha complex. It's on the other side of town, but we should be able to get a good hour of practice in before dinner." Kakashi gave Naruto a sidelong glance to gauge his reaction to the suggestion.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. A moment of awkward silence passed between the two jounin.

"Why would you want to go there?" The blonde choked out. "I mean, it's so run down, no one's been there for years, plus it's..." Naruto trailed off.

Kakashi turned around and faced Naruto. The younger ninja was obviously in pain. It showed in his clenched fists and his bowed head.

"It's what, Naruto?" Kakashi prompted.

"I mean, it's...I just don't want to, ok??" Naruto blurted.

"Oh come on. It's been long enough since Sasuke left, hasn't it? I really think we should. Unless of course, you're frightened of the Uchiha clan's ghosts?"

Last night's dream flashed through Naruto's head.

"I'm not scared! Fine, if you're so set on it, let's go then!"

Kakashi sighed inwardly. He had been close to breaking through the younger man's barrier. The silver haired jounin had not actually intended to revisit his old student's former home. He had just wanted to use the suggestion as an excuse to prompt Naruto to talk about some of his feelings. Well, what could he do now but forge ahead? Maybe the place would help Naruto to open up. He was sure something had changed with him since the last time he saw him, and he felt it was his duty as his former sensei and current friend to encourage him to talk about it.

"Great. Come on,: Kakashi said, setting out towards the other side of town. Naruto followed.

As the peak of the Uchiha main house loomed closer and closer, Kakashi felt Naruto becoming more tense. Finally, the blonde could take it no longer.

"I can't do this!" he exclaimed. "Why? Why do we have to come here? There's plenty of secluded spots. I'm not an idiot, you know! There's some reason you wanted to train here of all places! Tell me!!" Naruto demanded.

Kakashi looked around. He spotted a large tree several yards away.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go sit over there." Kakashi pointed at the branches of the tree and disappeared. A moment later, Naruto followed, landing silently on the branch Kakashi had chosen. He sat with a huff and folded his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't want to come out here to train," Kakashi admitted. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I know you're often away on missions, but would you agree that we still see each other fairly regularly?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I'd say so. Except for the time I was with Jiraiya. When I returned, you pretty much went back to being a steady part of my life."

"Ok, so then you'd probably agree that I've had ample opportunity to watch you grow and develop, first as a student, then as a teammate, and finally as a friend and equal. Given that, I think it's fair to say that I know you pretty well after all this time."

"Yeah, it's fair to say that. What's this all about?"

"Naruto, the way you acted today wasn't consistent with your growth. I know you're a fun loving guy and Iruka's right in some ways. No matter how old or strong you get, you'll still always be Naruto. But today it was almost like you were acting like a younger version of yourself. I know you, so I know you have a tendency to do that when you're feeling bothered by something. Now tell me; what's on your mind?"

Naruto sighed. He couldn't hide anything from his former sensei. Lifting his face to gaze at the sky as the sun disappeared from the sky, a small smile touched his lips.

"Kakashi," he began. "Did you know that Shikamaru and Temari are expecting their first child? They're overjoyed. Sakura and Lee are getting pretty cozy too. I think he might propose one of these days. And you and Iruka, well, it's great that you guys are so happy together. Everyone's settling down, aren't they?" He chuckled quietly. "It's funny; Sai tried to seduce me last night. When he was kissing me, my body wanted to respond."

Kakashi was surprised, but knew he couldn't say anything just yet. He watched as the corners of Naruto's smile turned down and his expression became bitter.

"But, I knew I couldn't give him what he wanted. My heart won't let me. Damn it!" Naruto slammed his fist downwards, hitting the branch below and causing a tremor to pass through the sturdy tree. "My stupid heart won't let me! Because he'll never be _him_! No one can! Don't you see?" Naruto's voice cracked as he revealed his frustration. "Everyone's going to become so busy in their own lives soon. Pairing off, having kids, growing old with someone to love them! And what will I have? I'll be as alone as I used to be, all because I can never love anyone but Sasuke!" The blonde's breathing came fast and irregular. "You want to know what I'm feeling, what I'm going through? Well, I'll tell you. I know in my bones he's not dead. I know this because I'll feel it when he's gone. Regardless, it's like his ghost haunts me! So far, no one I have met has threatened his memory; that is to say, no person has ever shown the potential for touching my love for him. I find myself wondering- how can this be? Truth be told, I never thought I'd lose sight of my goals. I still want to make something more of myself, become stronger, and be hokage someday. But I'm scared, scared because I have to question all that I've believed, all that I've worked for, because I'd trade all of those dreams, all of that hard work all for the chance to be with him!" Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks. Kakashi felt like his heart was breaking for the blonde boy. He had suspected that the bonds between his former students were those of more then friendship, but he never thought they dug so deep.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel. But I'm sorry, I have to ask. What brought this on all of a sudden? I sensed a disturbance in you immediately when I saw you today. It's been six years since he left, and three since you last saw him. What's changed so recently?"

Naruto met Kakashi's stare with a faraway look in his eyes. "It was a dream. I had a dream last night that he came to me through the darkness in my room. He told me things I wanted to hear. We kissed. But then, he left me again. When I woke up this morning, there were a few moments when I actually thought it had been real. Stupid, huh?"

The silver haired jounin felt an incredible surge of pity for the young man. Fate had been so cruel to Naruto. Kakashi wished he knew how to comfort him, but knew that no amount of anecdotes or words of wisdom could heal the wounds of his former student's soul.

"I'm so sorry, my friend," Kakashi murmured. "I'm sorry for all that you've gone through, and also that I couldn't protect you. I should have counseled you better when I first noticed the blossoming of something other then friendship and rivalry growing between you. In retrospect, I should have known that Sasuke was destined to leave Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it wouldn't have mattered. Loving him was something inevitable, something that I subconsciously knew would happen from the moment I laid eyes on him. I remember how the feelings grew and grew, until I couldn't ignore them any longer. I was forced to admit that I was in love with him. No one else could have understood, and so for the longest time, I've told no one. Back then, I wanted nothing more from him then a smile or a piece of conversation. The smallest thing would keep me happy for days. I remember the first time I touched him when we unintentionally shared our first kiss. Ironic, huh? I remember it so clearly, and I still remember how it felt when it happened. I find it amazing how, after all these years, I can still recapture that feeling. He affected me like no one else ever could and no one else ever did. When he left, I was so determined to stop him from leaving, and when that failed, I was determined to get him back. I realized that this person was my life, and all my plans for the future were intertwined with him. I had been hoping, no counting on the hope that he would be with me always. I was ashamed of the way I was, so much in love that the misery forced me regret every word said that brought us to that horrible fight at the Valley of the End. It was the worst because it was all my fault, although we may have both said things that we now regretted. I should have just let him go. Because in my heart of hearts, I had always known that what I dreaded the most was real and true; he wasn't staying or going anywhere with me." Naruto laughed dryly. "Kyuubi's got nothing on me compared to Sasuke."

Kakashi was speechless. He could do nothing but stare at the other man sitting across from him on the branch. Naruto was looking up at the skies again. The sun had finally set and the stars had come out for the night.

"Kakashi," Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you. Please, just leave me here. I want to sit here alone for a little while."

Kakashi said nothing as he jumped down from the tree and walked away. One day, he'd find a way to help his former student, but as of right now, there was nothing he could do for Naruto. Glancing back once, his last impression was of the blonde sitting in the tree with one knee drawn to his body and the other leg dangling down. His body was framed by the moonlight as the Uchiha manor loomed behind him, vast and sinister. Kakashi hated the house at that moment. He almost believed for an instant that if he uncovered his sharingan eye, he would see the curse bleeding onto Naruto's body from Sasuke's former home. He shook his head in sadness and disappeared.

Naruto sat still. Time went by. After a while, he turned slightly to face the Uchiha complex. He could just make out the top of the manor house, which had that room with the many windows. Naruto had never been in it, but Sasuke had once told him that from that room you could see the entire village. The blonde ninja had always wanted to go up there and see for himself. Maybe one of these days, he'd do just that. Perhaps he'd even take something of Sasuke's from the abandoned house as a keepsake.

Naruto blinked. What had he just seen? A light? His eyes had to be playing tricks on him. For a second, he could have sworn he had seen a flicker of light in the room at the top of the house. Impossible. Naruto stared, concentrating all his effort towards catching another glimpse of whatever it was he had just seen. A few long minutes dragged by. Then, he saw it again. This time, he was sure of it. The blonde watched the light for a few seconds until it once again disappeared.

"What the...? Who could possibly be up there??" he gasped.

Naruto jumped down from the tree and sped towards the manor. He had to find out.


	12. Chapter 12

HAUNTED

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been incredibly busy for the last week. Hopefully there's a couple of you guys that still want to read! Thanks to all for the reviews by the way! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 12

Naruto ran across the wide and overgrown expanse of lawn towards the abandoned Uchiha manor as thoughts raced through his mind. What was that light he had seen? It had almost looked like a candle flickering. Was someone in Sasuke's old house? What kind of wanderer would choose to stay in the neglected place where nightmares had come to life for Sasuke long ago?

"How dare they intrude?" Naruto thought angrily. Then, he remembered Kakashi's words from earlier.

_"Oh come on. It's been long enough since Sasuke left, hasn't it? I really think we should. Unless of course, you're frightened of the Uchiha clan's ghosts?"_

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks with the house still several yards ahead. Could it be? Naruto found the concept of spirits lurking in his former teammate's home disturbingly believable as he stared at the forlorn building. He shivered involuntarily. He knew how to fight other ninja, demons, even giant snakes. But a ghost? He glanced up at the top of the house again and saw only darkness. There was no hint of the light that had been there a moment ago. Could he have imagined it?

"No," he told himself. "It was definitely real. There's something up there. And I don't care what it is. It still has no right being here!" The blonde felt that no one but Sasuke should inhabit the old house, and was angry at the prospect of any intruder, regardless of their plane of existence. His indignation and curiosity demanded to be satiated.

Naruto's gaze drifted to the the sky above. At some point, clouds had began to cover the night sky, obscuring the stars. As he stood there, he felt a drop of cold water splash onto his face. Thunder boomed in the distance. It was going to rain. Naruto was about to continue running when he had a thought.

"I should hide my chakra...and the chakra of the nine tailed fox just in case. I don't want any chance of detection. If there is a person up there, I want to catch them by surprise!"

Naruto was grateful that Tsunade had taken the time to teach him advanced chakra control. Two years ago, Naruto had been caught in a fight with a few missing nins from the sand village. He had gone to track them as a favor to Gaara. Naruto had quickly located the ninjas and was about to jump out of the bushes he had been hiding in to attack when he had been ambushed from behind. Apparently, one of the ninjas had been able to detect the chakra of the Kyuubi inside of the blonde, which Naruto had been powerless to hide. Although he had come out the victor in the battle, upon his return he had been berated by Tsunade for being so careless. She was astounded that none of the blonde's previous senseis had recognized that Naruto needed to learn to disguise the chakra of the nine-tailed fox in addition to his own. The fifth hokage had then decided to use her superior knowledge of chakra control to teach Naruto. Soon, the young jounin's chakra control was nearly unrivaled. He had easily become the strongest among the leaf village ninjas due to the sheer volume of chakra that he had access to. Now, all that training would pay off.

With all the chakra inside of him effectively concealed, Naruto dashed towards the Uchiha manor. Suddenly, rain began pouring from the sky in torrents. By the time he reached the house, he was soaked to the bone. He took the last few steps to the threshold of the manor. Reaching out, he grasped the doorknob and twisted. The door swung open and Naruto stepped inside.

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke tried to calm his racing pulse by taking deep breaths. His right hand trembled uncontrollably, and soon the candle he had been holding dropped to the floor.

"What should I do?" he asked himself. Should he keep waiting? What was Naruto doing? Closing his eyes, Sasuke felt again for the blonde's chakra, and was surprised to find that he could no longer sense it. That meant that either Naruto had left the immediate vicinity, or that he had hidden his chakra. But why? Was it possible that Naruto had seen him? The raven haired ninja knew he should venture outside and find out what his former teammate doing and where he had gone, but he found the thought intolerable. He had the strange sense that if he left the house he would be fleeing from something.

"I won't run away again." Sasuke whispered. He drew himself even more deeply into the shadows. He'd wait a little longer.

--------------------------------------------------

As Naruto shut the door behind him, a clap of thunder broke through the silence of the night. Water dripped from his clothing onto the floor.

"Damn," he thought. "I'm soaked. It's a good thing it's summer or I'd be freezing. Still, I'd better take off some of these wet clothes. If I have to fight, they'll only weigh me down." With this thought in mind, Naruto stripped off his chunin vest and the shirt beneath, then stepped out of his shoes. He left his shirt and shoes near the door, but grasped his vest in his left hand. He couldn't afford to leave behind the weapons and supplies he stored in the many pockets.

Naruto began treading quietly through the house. When he neared the large staircase situated in the center of the entryway, he leapt from the floor to the first landing, dropping silently to the ground. He repeated this maneuver until he stood at the top of the stairs facing the long hallway.

"Well, this is it," he thought to himself. He could see that at the end of the hall, there was an additional flight of stairs that led up through a passage in the ceiling. The jounin knew that these steps must lead to the room in which the strange light had come from.

The blonde suddenly felt very apprehensive. He paused to collect himself before venturing forward. Naruto was suddenly aware of the wet and cold forehead protector that was still tied around his head. He reached up and untied it, wanting to be as comfortable as possible for whatever confrontation lay ahead. He held the cherished object in his hand while he shook his head, trying to shake off as much water as possible from his golden locks. Then, he noticed that there was a large mirror hanging on the wall next to him. Naruto turned and faced the mirror. He wiped away the dust that coated its surface and peered at his image, wanting to reassure himself that he appeared relaxed and confident. It was dark, and Naruto couldn't see himself very clearly. He leaned in close to brush the strands of hair away from his eyes and get a better look at his visage.

A flash of lightening illuminated the pitch black hall for a moment.

Naruto's eyes became wide with disbelief as he stared. He waited.

Another flash came, this one even brighter, more electric.

A shiver crept up the blonde's spine. The forehead protector in his hand fell to the floor, coinciding with the clap of thunder that followed.

This time, he had seen it clearly. Reflected in the mirror was a bite shaped bruise on his neck. Naruto reached up with shaking fingers and touched the spot, remembering. Time seemed to stop as he stood there.

The shocked ninja turned and looked towards the flight of stairs at the end of the hall that led up to the attic. His feet involuntarily began moving, step by shuffling step. The stairs got closer and closer until Naruto stood at the bottom. His heart beat painfully inside his chest at an impossible speed. He gathered his strength and courage, fighting the hysteria of his conflicting emotions that bubbled in his throat. Somehow, he had known. Naruto tensed and then leapt up through the opening in the ceiling, foregoing the stairs completely. A moment later, he landed silently inside the room at the top of the house.

-------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood in the darkness, his back facing the entrance to the room. Suddenly his heart gave a painful lurch and his breath caught in his throat.

"Don't turn around," he told himself silently. "There's nothing there, there's nothing there..."

Naruto saw the shadowed figure standing against the window. He took a step forward, deliberately letting the sound of his foot hitting the floor echo in the silent room.

Sasuke gasped as his eyes widened and his body tensed. There was no denying it now. He didn't have to look to see who was standing behind him. In a moment of clarity, the Uchiha realized that he had wanted this. He had deliberately waited with the hope that the only person he cared about would come to him.

"You thought," Naruto whispered. "You thought I wouldn't find you?"

Sasuke slowly turned to face Naruto as the thunder crashed and the lightening flashed outside.


	13. Chapter 13

HAUNTED

disclaimer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto, not me, and I make no profits from this fanfiction.

WARNINGS: shonen ai, yaoi, corniness, angst, possible spoilers, could be boring, first fanfiction, etc.

A/N: Lemon warning for this chapter.

CHAPTER 13

Naruto's fists were clenched as he stared at the man standing across the room, looking so cool, so collected. Sasuke's eyes glowed red, daring him to speak.

Naruto could say nothing, just inch closer and closer to the still figure. Sasuke held his gaze.

"So, you remembered after all."

Naruto leapt across the room suddenly, and slapped Sasuke, half expecting the image before him to dissipate. Sasuke calmly accepted the blow, turning his face to the side. He looked at Naruto again after a moment.

Naruto grabbed the Uchiha by the shoulders and stared into his face, his eyes wild, searching.

"You...you...bastard!" he hissed, breathing harshly. Sasuke said nothing.

The two men stared at each other for a long moment. Then Sasuke lost the control he had been keeping over himself. He suddenly grabbed Naruto around the waist, pulling him close. He violently crushed his mouth to the blonde's. Naruto struggled to keep perspective of his surroundings, to think rationally. He had so much to say, so much to confront his friend with. But after a moment he gave in and grabbed Sasuke's face on either side with his hands and pulled his lips even closer. The two pressed themselves against each other until every part of their bodies were touching. A thrill went through Sasuke as his bare chest rubbed against the other boy's. The pressure began to build until they fell writhing onto the floor, their hands caressing each others bodies wildly. They each struggled to get on top of the other. Finally, Sasuke won and pinned Naruto beneath him, grabbing his hands and holding them over the blonde's head. Then, he pulled back for a moment to look into Naruto's face. Tears were streaming down the blonde's cheeks. In his eyes, Sasuke saw anger, joy, and lust.

"Forgive me," the raven haired boy whispered.

"Later," Naruto choked, and reared up to capture Sasuke's mouth again. Sasuke released one of Naruto's wrists, and let his hand drift down the blonde's neck, down across his chest, his thumb roughly moving over the hardened nipples. His fingers trailed down Naruto's ribcage, pressing every muscle, feeling every bone. Naruto moved his free hand up to Sasuke's head and tangled it in the ninja's inky black hair to pull him closer. He wrapped his legs around the Uchiha's waist. Each could feel the other's hardness through their clothing. Sasuke began rocking back and forth. Finally, he could stand it no longer and tore his mouth away from Naruto's. Naruto let go of his hair for a moment, understanding. Sasuke sat up and grabbed the top of Naruto's shorts. Then in one fluid motion, he ripped open the front, the button flying across the room, the zipper tearing apart. Gripping the waistbands of his former teammate's shorts and boxers, he pulled them down over Naruto's legs and tossed them aside. He looked down at the blonde boy that lay spayed beneath him with his eyes half shut, the desire obvious in his expression.

In answer to Sasuke's desperation and his violent tearing, Naruto smiled gently. He reached for the closure of Sasuke's black pants and carefully unbuttoned them. Then, he placed his hands on either side of Sasuke's hips and pushed down gently. Somehow, the tender and delicate gesture undid Sasuke completely. He stood and pulled his own pants down, pushing them off completely and kicking them away. Naruto gazed up at the Uchiha. He let his eyes drift down from the dark, wild hair to the tapered waist of his slim body, and finally resting his gaze on the raven haired boy's erect cock. Sasuke stood in the darkness looking back down at him, seeing the blonde's muscled body, his tanned flesh, the curling golden hair that lead from his belly button down to his stiff manhood. The Uchiha let himself fall to his knees in front of the other boy. Naruto sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows. Sasuke looked into the blonde's face as he reached out and gripped his lover's erection. Naruto inhaled sharply. Sasuke moved his hand up and down along the shaft slowly. Then he bent and took the blonde's cock into his mouth, still looking into Naruto's eyes as his teeth skimmed over the tip of the member. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes. He couldn't last very long, not while he had been waiting all these years. Sasuke gripped the member even more tightly, now sliding his hand up and down in time with the bobbing of his head and the swirling of his tongue.

Naruto suddenly pushed him away. Sasuke fell backwards as Naruto growled and leapt on top of him. It was his turn now. The blonde began at Sasuke's throat and moved downwards, placing kissing everywhere. When his head was directly above Sasuke's cock, he paused for a moment. Then, he caught the swollen organ with his mouth, forgoing the use of his hands, and instead moving his mouth up and down the shaft.

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed. He wanted to make sure the other boy was prepared for what would come. Naruto paused for a moment and looked at his ex-rival. He grinned slightly.

"I know," he murmured.

Naruto proceeded to lick every inch of the Uchiha's huge member, making sure every bit was practically dripping with saliva. After a few minutes, Sasuke gripped the blonde's shoulders and pushed him away forcefully. He sat up and looked down at Naruto's cock, which looked like it was begging for release. Naruto reached towards Sasuke's manhood, but Sasuke caught the blonde's hand and instead pushed it downwards and forced it to grip his own member instead. With his hand covering the blonde's, the raven haired boy began moving their hands up and down together. Naruto tried to let go and pull his hand away, but Sasuke wouldn't let him. He just looked into Naruto's face as it became flushed and his eyes misted over. Naruto whimpered, and Sasuke kept pumping, helping and forcing him to pleasure himself. Sasuke could tell his former teammate was close. He doubled his speed as Naruto began thrusting his hips, seeking release. Sasuke couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to see his lover come now. He aligned his body with Naruto's and let his own cock rub against the blonde's as he pumped. Naruto suddenly cried out as he was pushed over the edge. Sasuke gripped his own organ with his free hand and rubbed himself against the blonde as Naruto came, letting the other man's semen cover his swollen member. Naruto cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut and surrendered. After a few seconds, the blonde ninja went limp, and the Uchiha released him.

Sasuke drew back for a moment and rubbed the sticky liquid over his cock. When he was satisfied, he leaned forward and pushed his fingers into the blonde's unsuspecting mouth. Naruto began sucking immediately, his eyes still closed. The Uchiha drew his fingers from his friend's hot mouth and reached down. He then pushed a finger into the blonde's tight opening. Naruto's eyes flew open, but he didn't resist. Then, Sasuke added another finger, stretching and preparing the hole. But as much as he wanted to be gentle with the other ninja, he just couldn't take as much time as he desired. He was too desperate, too eager. Pulling his fingers out, he practically lunged forward, pulling the blonde's legs apart to give himself access. Then he lay down on top of Naruto and lay his head alongside his lover's. He grabbed his sticky cock, still wet with come and saliva and began pushing it slowly into Naruto. As it went in deeper, the raven haired boy kissed the side of Naruto's face over and over. Sasuke was desperately afraid that the other boy would start resisting. He knew he was too far gone, that it was beyond his power to stop now that he had gotten to this point. He began whispering and pleading into the blonde's ear.

"Shhhhh shhhh, please, it's ok, please, just relax, shhhhhh..." After a few minutes he wasn't even saying real words, just murmuring and panting. Sasuke began thrusting himself back and forth, feeling the passage loosening with each stroke. Naruto was moaning softly, feeling pain, but willing to endure anything for the person he valued above any other. Then one of Sasuke's thrusts hit that sweet bundle of pleasure inside of him, causing a wave of pleasure to wrack his body. Naruto groaned with pleasure. Sasuke began thrusting harder and harder. The two men both began moaning in time with the thrusts, the friction driving them both wild. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto around the waist and lifted him, pushing himself in and out of the tight passage almost violently, hitting the core of pleasure inside of the blonde over and over. Naruto's face became suddenly contorted as a second orgasm wracked his body. Sasuke responded with a final series of thrusts, and cried out he gave in and came inside of Naruto.

The pair then lay still with their hearts still pounding, each trying to catch his breath. Sweat covered both of their bodies. After a moment, Sasuke pulled out of the blonde and slid off of his body to lie beside him. The two ninjas both shifted to lie on their sides facing each other. They looked into each other's eyes. Sasuke reached out and put his arm around his former teammate, pulling him closer. Naruto wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's waist. The room was silent except for the soft tapping of the rain against the roof outside.

"I love you," he murmured. Sasuke closed his eyes, and Naruto watched as a solitary tear made its way down the raven haired boy's cheek.

"_Thank you_," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze at him again. There were still many things that needed to be said, that he needed to confront Sasuke with. But that could wait. Right now his heart was so full that he wanted nothing to taint this feeling. He closed his eyes contentedly, and let himself fall asleep. Sasuke watched Naruto sleep for a few minutes.

"If this was it...if my life ended in this moment...I wouldn't mind it...I'd die happy. I'd feel satisfied." Sasuke thought to himself. He shut his eyes and let himself rest. For the first time in over ten years, there were no thoughts of revenge in his mind as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
